


Owing To Love

by lexia4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexia4/pseuds/lexia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the very few people she'd promised herself she'd die for and now it seemed her promise would ring true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owing To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

_The green beam of light is heading towards her but it doesn't matter because the baby in her arms will be safe._

As the great saying goes – before you die your life flashes before your eyes. It wasn't true – well not really. She thinks of love and she remembers.

She remembers Severus Snape her first real friend. The boy who loved her but she pretended not to know because she didn't think she could face all the heartbreak.

She remembers her sister Petunia. Once known to her as Tuney, her most beloved confidant. These days they're far apart, a wall of hate and misunderstanding built between them. Sometimes she just wanted to reach across that gap and reconcile and then they would hug and laugh like they used to back when things were simpler, but she wasn't brave enough to face the inevitable rejection.

She remembers her parents – some of the numerous victims of Voldemort. She remembers their smiles and wonders if they will hate her now and blame her for their deaths – just like Petunia did.

Various other faces flash across her memory – friends from school, witches and wizards alike and finally – James. James Potter – once the bane of her existence and now – now the man whom had died for her and their baby. The man that she loved, pure and true. The man that she'd see again so very soon.

Her last thoughts turn to the precious child in her arms. Little Harry. Her beautiful baby boy. One of the very few people she'd promised herself she'd die for and now it seemed her promise would ring true.

She smiles – a true smile, laced with bitterness, because by sacrificing herself she's giving something so infinitively precious to her son. She's giving him life, and that realisation made it all okay, and she hoped with everything she possessed that he'd grow up knowing just how much she loved him.

 _As the green beam of light hits her she feels triumphant. Her baby will live because of her. Because of her love – a magic no one can truly comprehend._


End file.
